wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vessel
V E S S E L ''' This character belongs to me. For this contest. Coding by AvalonCat. '''A P P E A R A N C E “Well thank you so much for doing something. You useless sack of crap.” Firstly, they are completely blind in one eye, and the other is colorblind. Don’t question their color choice. They’ve never known what colors look like, evidenced by their scales. They are a pale yellow, with hints of green and white scattered around. Their wings are a vibrant fire red, and their underbelly is a dradient from violet to a dark teal color. THey have maroon horns, and grey claws. P E R S O N A L I T Y ”I’m sorry, but... LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE.” They don’t like dragons and/or company very much, but at the same time, they yearn for it. Being cooped up in an asylum with the other crazies hasn’t helped very much. They have Dissociative Identity Disorde, switching between them like (I) flip through tv channels. The one that they flip to easiest and quickest, is a Skywing named Flicker. A crazed, angry, almost psychotic personality, using he/him pronouns. One that usually has a claw on the ship’s wheel, though, is an anxiety ridden, depressed, and possibly suicidal Icewing. Her name is Nawhal. Several others include a gluttonous Rainwing, an over-achiever Mudwing, a far too laid-back Seawing, an apologetic Nightwing, and a homicidal SilkWing. S I D E S *Previously mentioned Skywing, Flicker. He’s the shouty one, and the one who’d win a cussing match (against me on a bad day). *Narwhal, the anxious, depressed Icewing. She aided Sidewinder in getting her vessel get stuck in the asylum with an insane suicide plan. *The gluttonous Rainwing. Banana. When in control, he eats anything he can find. Specifically fruit and boars. *Over-achiever Mudwing? Oh, her name’s Peccary. She’s the one who, before ending up in the mental institution, got the vessel to first place in almost every competition they’ve been in. *Laid-back Seawing... His name’s Kelp, there isn‘t much to say here. *The apologetic Nightwing’s name? Woespeaker. She says sorry for every little thing that she might’ve done wrong, *The homicidal Silkwing’s name is Sidewinder. He’s rarely gained control before. There was a time he did, that was when Narwhal had ‘fallen asleep’. He was the one who got the body in the asylum. He Slithers, he’s a looming presence. Never really gone, but not always physically there. H I S T O R Y Vessel. No one actually knows their name. Well, their parents did, but Sidewinder killed them. He killed everyone within a three-house radius, in fact. The body was only a year and a half old. That’s how he had been given the title of ‘homicidal’. At two, the officials caught up to the Vessel. They arrested them. Many dragons came to diagnose them, with something. Each one got a different dragon. Soon, the dragonet had been locked in a mental institution, where they ‘looked after’ them. Flicker absolutely despised it there. At around five, Harwhal became a much greater presence, gaining almost full-time control for her and Woespeaker. Flicker would definitely try and knock one of them off the figurative wheel from time to time, pretty much always succeeding. That caused the Vessel’s personality to dramatically shift. Experts started to suspect something else, and not what Vessel actually has. They gave them the wrong things, thinking they were, in fact, right. That took an even larger toll on them. Flicker, and it seems the rest of the ‘sides’ goals are to get out, and try to live a normal life. And someone needed to watch on Sidewinder 24/7. T R I V I A *I intended for this character to have the ‘all is calm before the storm‘ type deal. I don’t know if I succeeded or not. *The orange in the background looks like clouds rolling in, hence this random idea. *While I did research in how to properly portray DID, I doubt I can perfectly represent it. *H o N k :0) G A L L E R Y F9653CC9-46FA-40D8-8356-76DC55229AF3.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (HeyHowyaDoin) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dragonets Category:Non-Binary Category:SkyWings Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+